


Beauty Treatment

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha needs help but Endora has different plans.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #24 at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dove_drabbles</b> "Treat Yourself Today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Treatment

**Title:** Beauty Treatment  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Bewitched  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 355  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #24 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** "Treat Yourself Today."  
 **Summary:** Tabitha needs help but Endora has different plans. 

** Beauty Treatment **  
Endora leaned back in the bathtub. She scooped up a handful of bubbles in her hand and blew them. She closed her eyes and relaxed.    

It had been ages since she had any time to herself. All she needed was a little time to herself before something else went flying out of control. 

“Grandmamma?” Tabitha said as she popped in. She sat on the stool by the tub. 

“What is it child?” Endora said with exasperation. “I am having some alone time. This better be important.” 

“It is.” Tabitha said. “Grandmamma. I need to ask your help.” 

“What do you need my help for?” Endora sat up and looked at her granddaughter. “You are more than capable of taking care of anything you need taking care of. You are a witch.”

“I met a boy. I need you to teach me how to be sophisticated like you.” Tabitha said. “Mom is no help at all. She said to be myself. I’m so boring.” 

“You are not boring and I don’t want to hear that again.” Endora eyed her granddaughter suspiciously. “Is he a mortal?” 

“NO!” Tabitha shook her head. “I will never like a mortal like that. I want a nice warlock to spend the rest of my life with.” 

Endora smiled. “The boy is a warlock? Thank the gods. You have more sense than your mother.”

“Grandmamma that is not fair, No one can help who they fall in love with.” Tabitha said. “Not even Mom.” 

Endora rolled her eyes. “I’m not so sure.” 

“Will you help me?” Tabitha asked. 

“Yes but first we must relax.” Endora waved her hand and another tub appeared. “Relaxation is the first step to beauty. We will take our bubble baths then we will go to the Dead Sea and have a mud facial and then to France for a mani-pedi.”   

Tabitha stood up and snapped her fingers and popped into the tub. She leaned back and closed her eyes. “Sounds like a lovely plan.” 

Endora smiled. She was going to get her pampering one way or another. She leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes. 


End file.
